Sonic Legend
by Tixi and Ami
Summary: What If the Sonic heroes weren't as great as television made them? Yea they go through the same things that your normal people do. Lemons Lime Lemon juice and alll that. Rated M for strong sexual content and profanity. Romance/humor/slice-of-life/Drama
1. Impressions

**Hey all! This is Addie Here! Ami Helped me write the first 7 chaps of this story but Idk if she's gonna help with the rest. Well to start this off:**

**This is rated M for mature audiences only. There's a lot of sexual content like sex scenes and sexual conversations and Profanity is really big in here too. This is actually a pretty good story once we get past how this all happens.**

**The Characters you recognize belong to none other than SEGA but ll the unfamiliar ones like the children and such belong to us! **

* * *

It was one of those normal days

It was one of those normal days...those normal content days. Sonic was of course being his usual self running around everywhere and saving people…you know the whole nine. He had been pretty much occupied all day long. It was still a job he enjoyed regardless of how many times he'd heard "SONIC YOU'RE THE GREATEST!" He had just finishing doing the trademark stunt of saving a baby from a burning building and was ready to head home. He received his last goodbye and now it was time to leave. "Sonic…" He thought to himself "There's practically no one out there who's as good as you are heh heh heh..." He sped off home and into his small house courtesy of the Mayor. He lived with one of his best friends, got free cable, free internet, light, and water. By association the rest of the heroes had their own places to kick it when it was time for them to relax. They even received free access to restaurants, movies and theme parks. Yep…this was indeed the perfect life. Tails was in his workroom fixing up new gadgets and weapons that would aid them in events to come. Sonic plopped down on the couch just as Tails came in wiping off the oil from his hands.

"So I see you had a busy day huh Sonic?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"It was just as adventurous as any other day." He said with a smirk.

"Rriiiiggghht...well I'll be-" he began before Sonic cut him off.

"I know where you'll be. Hey has Knuxter come by lately?" He looked at Tails and Tails nodded slightly annoyed.

"He came by for some stupid grapes. Says he can't get enough." Tails made his way towards the kitchen before turning around "Oh yea, he told me to tell you that the master emerald has been screwing up lately."

"HOW THE HELL CAN HE TELL IF IT'S SCREWING UP WHEN ALL THE DAMN THING DOES IS SIT THERE?!" Sonic yelled in frustration. He was slightly irritated that Knuckles received recognition for sitting and sleeping on Angel Island all day.

"I don't know but he says he keeps seeing it glow then it stops and now he starting to hear voices." Tails laughed.

"He's just insane that's all it is." Sonic murmured.

"Yea well insane or not he's still apart of the Sonic heroes." Tails walked back into his work room ready to fix up some more failed experiments. He closes the door behind him and Sonic shut his eyes. He was just about ready to hit a deep sleep.

"Today was another great day…" He thought. If this is how its gonna be for me for the rest of my life then so be it. He grinned before drifting off into a deep deep sleep. With all the excitement of saving the world one person at a time, he deserved a little bit of sleep.

A loud boom was heard all throughout the house. Sonic opened up one heavy eye and moved it over to see what in all that is sane had woken him up. He saw a white fist and a red arm sticking through the door.

"Dammit Knuxter can't you use the door knob anymore?" Sonic growled.

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR YOUR BULL-SHIT! THERE'S SOMETHING HAPPENING OUTSIDE! IT'S SERIOUS!" Knuckles screamed. Sonic shot up and let a smile spread over his face.

"Lead the way." He joked. Tails (hearing all the commotion) came out ready for a fight. All three ran out of the door into action.

In their destination a young female echidna stared angrily out into darkness. Her fur was an orange-brown color and her eyes were a violet blue. She wore royal clothing and had a plethora of ribbons covering her. She was accompanied by a cotton candy pink hedgehog who's eyes were ablaze with anger. Her green eyes pierced into the same direction as her friends. She wore a red and white dress that lifted a little above her thighs. Sonic tilted his head slightly to get a better look and was pelted by a quick fist from Tails. The two girls were tied up with, 2 other female hedgehogs, and 4 female foxes as they stared into the eyes of the capturer.

"YOU BETTER LET ME GO! IF YOU DON'T I'LL KICK ASS!" The echidna threatened viciously.

"LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!!" The hedgehog squealed. She kept trying to reach something in her back pocket but it wouldn't come out.

"I should just burn this rope. I could just burn this rope..."The echidna smiled devilishly and put her hand on the rope. Seconds later the rope caught fire and burned them loose. The echidna stood up as the dark figure turned around. The hedgehog whipped out a large hammer that appeared to weigh more than she did. "C'MON AMY LETS FREAKING KILL THIS BASTARD!" She screamed. The others on the ground stayed quiet yet alert and would assist if help was needed.

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU TIKAL!" the hedgehog responded. Together they ran forward to attack the menace right when Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails came out from hiding.

"...the hell?" Tikal whispered. Amy shrugged with no knowledge of who these guys were. The menace quickly grabbed the girls behind the other two and sped off into the night.

"HEY! GET -"Amy stopped he was out of sight. "Thanks a lot you three doofuses! You just got our friends re-kidnapped!"

"Hey don't get all bitchy with us. We came to save you!" Sonic retorted.

"Bitchy? You want bitchy? I'LL SHOW YOU BITCHY YOU BLUE FREAK!! COME AT ME!" Amy yelled while swinging her hammer. Tikal put a hand in front of her to prevent any damage.

"Who the hell said we needed your help? YOU GOT OUR FRIENDS TAKEN UP BY THAT WEIRDO! WOOOW YOU REALLY AIDED US!! Look I dunno who the hell you are. But PLEASE stay in your OWN business and leave ours to us." Tikal closed her eyes and put her hand to her forehead. "You are SO lucky I don't want to start any trouble..." Tikal murmured. She and Amy walked past them. Amy looked back at Sonic swinging her Piko hammer and mouthing off silent threats. Tikal grabbed Amy's arm and they pulled off.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 2 Is up!**


	2. It All Starts Here

It was one of those normal days

"C'mon you 2! You're so slow!" Sonic called back as he jumped and ran over a few bushes.

"Y'know Sonic being in the forest isn't the best thing to do at night! I mean there might be snakes and..." Tails' voice trailed off following after Sonic as fast as he could.

"I hate that Sonic...he just HAD to wake up that whiny baby..." Knuckles pulled back a branch trying to get through himself, he stops. "If I could Sonic...right now I would really beat the crap outta you..." He starts to move forward, totally forgetting the branch, and it smacks him right in his face. He falls back on to the ground. Sonic, hearing the whole conversation to...well himself..., stops and looks back.

"Knuckles couldn't you go **one** day without being attacked by a tree?"

"WOULDN'T HAVETA WORRY ABOUT IT IF WE WEREN'T RUNNING THROUGH THE FOREST AT NIGHT STALKING SOME GIRLS LIKE WE'RE RAPISTS!" Knuckles shouted as he got up rubbing his face.

"Sonic, I don't like the dark..." Tails looked at Sonic sleepy eyed.

"Come ON you guys! Finally something exciting is happening around here! You 2 didn't do this the last time we did something like this!" Sonic went back to help Knuckles up.

"But Sonic...its not like the world is in TOTAL chaos..." Tails watched Sonic help Knuckles.

"Yeah but you never know what'll happen next! That's what makes it awesome."

"Sonic you are so optimistic. Can't you just spend one day not trying to make somebody happy?" Knuckles growled.

"C'mon Knuckles-" Before Tails could finish his sentence Sonic put his hand to Tails' mouth.

"Shh...That's them." Sonic said. He and the others ducked down and listened in on the conversation.

"AAAMMMMY! WHERE- oh...there you are. (Sigh) How in the world are we gonna get back home? Thanks to those idiots we have to go find everyone before we can get back and the master emerald doesn't really hold for that long. We've been gone for to long!" Tikal said while lying back in the grass.

"Yeah I know. How are we gonna find them...and-and what about the guys? They're somewhere in this world too! We can't leave them here. Tikal what's gonna happen...what if we can never go back?" Amy said while trying to warm up by the fire.

"Well...I'm pretty sure it won't happen that way. We'll find them. Everything will be just-"suddenly she stopped.

"Tikal?" Amy looked at her best friends face. She knew something was up. Tikal stood up and kept looking around. She picked up a heavy granite rock and threw it in the direction that the guys were crouching. It hit Knuckles in the head. He shot up furiously.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he screamed. He held his head to stop the throbbing. Tikal smirked.

"Caught you. Now how about you guys tell me why you keep STALKING US! What do we have of yours? Or are you all just infatuated with us?" Tikal laughed as Sonic stepped out.

"Look we don't want to cause any harm okay? We just wanted to come and ask you guys-" Knuckles cut him off.

"EXACTLY WHAT ARE YOU 3 DOING WITH THE MASTER EMERALD?" Tails shook his head and Sonic sighed heavily. Amy stood up and dusted herself off.

"Look my names Amy Rose and she's Tikal Echidna. We're only here because some strange guy in black came and attacked us back in our world and jumped here. We have around 8 other friends-or had 8other friends that were captured along with us. They unfortunately are no where to be found so it's just us 2 and then you 3 come along bothering us when in reality we would so appreciate it if you just left." Amy said a little frustrated.

"Wait. Did your group include 2 guys?" Tails asked. Amy nodded.

"Yea another hedgehog and a fox with 4 Tails." she said.

"We saw them the day you guys left!" Amy and Tikal walked up to Tails.

"Whaddaya mean you saw them?" Tikal asked.

"Well the hedgehog ran up to us asking if we had seen 4 hedgehog girls and 2 fox ones! We showed them the way that your friends were taken!" Tikal smiled.

"Humph...you aren't as useless as your idiot friends. Why is that..."she asked curio sly. Tails laughed at her joke but Amy knew she was serious. Sonic ignored the remark and Knuckles clenched his teeth together trying to hold himself steady. "Those two you met must have been Taylor and Jacob. They came along and we split up. They're really determined to find the girls...that's the only reason they wouldn't ask where we were." Tails looked down and thought.

"Well since we obviously must be nothing but wasted space we'll see you back at home Tails." Sonic announced.

"Sonic wait! We've gotta help them!" Tails protested.

"They said they didn't need our help so what's the difference?" He asked.

"Sonic I might have an idea as to who this kidnapper may be! I was studying some of Eggmans past research and letters when I came across one that he sent to us that I'm guessing Knuckles never showed us." Tails glared at Knuckles.

"So I'm forgetful… NOT MY FAULT!" he yelled.

"Anyways the letter was recent. It said something about the ultimate...something about surpassing your power...something he discovered but the pieces of smeared grape really took away the letter KNUCKLES." knuckles growled" Anyways there was one thing I read! It was about a Project...dow."

"Project dow?" Sonic asked

"I couldn't read the first part but I know the letter talked about a kidnapping." Tails said.

"Humph…Eggman must have been pretty confident if he would mail us his plans." Sonic said.

"Come to think of it...it was mailed to someone else...not us. It was mailed to Rouge the Bat." Knuckles froze.

"Uhh I DEFINETLY DID NOT STEAL HER MAIL!" Knuckles said backing up.

"Wait a minuet." Amy shook her head" Who's this egg dude?"

"An arch nemisis of ours. He tries every way he can to bring us down but he's yet to succeed." Tails smiled. Tikal thought for a while.

"Well guess that means we're traveling with you guys until we can find our friends." She yawned. "C'mon you all do have houses don't you?" she asked.

"Yea but we never agreed to letting you travel with us." Sonic stated.

"Believe me blue boy" Tikal said while putting out the fire." You're gonna want us on your team."

"Why the hell should we trust you?" Knuckles asked.

"Because...there's a secret you guys are gonna wanna know about my emerald."

"YOUR** EMERALD**!?" Knuckles screamed.

"Yes. MY emerald. So there. Now let's go I'm hungry." Tikal said while rubbing her stomach.

" By the way. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, That's Knuckles Echidna and he's Miles Tails Prower. Around here we're known as the Sonic heroes. Famous helpers of all in need."Sonic boasted.

"Heroes huh? Well that's grand but I don't care. Tikal and I have more important things to worry about. Got that?" Amy retorted. Sonic didn't answer he wondered how these girls could be as cruel as they were. Worrying about that was for later. Now he was on a mission. To help them.


	3. Joining the Team

**IM GONNA TAKE ANOTHER TURRRRRRRRRRNNNN! MEMBER, SONIC ISN'T OURS! JUST THE PEOPLES U DON'T RECONIZE ARE! HE ISSSSSSSSS TOTALLY HOT AND I WISH I HAD HIM...and Knuckles...AND EVERYONE ELSES U KNOW BUT I DON'T, SO REMEMBER CUZ I WONT BE REMINDIN YOU EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! N-JOY! -**

**

* * *

**

"C'mon you 2! Your so slow!" Sonic called back as he jumped and ran over a few bushes. 

"Y'know Sonic being in the forest isn't the best thing to do at night! I mean there might be snakes and..." Tails' voice trailed off follwing after Sonic as fast as he could.

"I hate that Sonic...he just HAD to wake up that whiny baby..." Knuckles pulled back a branch trying to get through himself, he stops."If I could Sonic...right now I would really beat the crap outta you..." He starts to move forward,totally forgetting the branch, and it smacks him right in his face. He falls back on to the ground. Sonic, hearing the whole conversation to...well himself..., stops and looks back.

"Knuckles couldn't you go **one** day without being atacked by some tree **SOME**how!"

"WOULDN'T HAVETA WORRY ABOUT IT IF WEWEREN'T RUNNIN THROUGH THE FOREST AT NIGHT STALKING SOME GIRLS LIKE WERE RAPISTS!" Knuckles shouted as he got up rubbing his face.

"Sonic, I don't like the dark..." Tails looked at Sonic sleepy eyed.

"Come ON you guys! Finally something exciting is happining around here! You 2 didn't do this the last time we did something like this!" Sonic went back to help Knuckles up.

"But Sonic...its not like the world is in TOTAL chaos..." Tails watched Sonic help Knuckles.

"Yeah but you never know what'll happen next! Thats what make it awesome."

" Sonic you are so optomistic. Can't you just spend one day not trying to make somebody happy?" Knuckles growled.

" C'mon Knuckles-" Before Tails could finish his sentence Sonic put his hand to Tails' mouth.

"Shh...that's them." Sonic said. He and the others ducked down and listned in on the conversation.

" AAAMMMMY! WHERE- oh...there you are. (sigh) How in the world are we gonna get back home? Thanks to those idiots we have to go find everyone before we can get back and the master emerald dosen't really hold for that long. We've been gone for to long!" Tikal said while laying back in the grass.

" Ya I know. How are we gonna find them...and-and what about the guys? They're somewhere in this world too! We can't leave them here. Tikal whats gonna happen...what if we can never go back?" Amy said while trying to warm up by the fire.

" Well...I'm pretty sure it won't happen that way. We'll find them. Everything will be just-"suddenly she stopped.

"Tikal?" Amy looked at her best friends face. She knew something was up. Tikal stood up and kept looking around. She picked up a heavy granite rock and threw it in the direction that the guys were crouching. It hit Knuckles in the head. He shot up furiously.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he screamed. He held his head to stop the throbbing. Tikal smirked.

" Caught ya. Now how about you guys tell me why you keep STALKING US! What do we have of yours? Or are you all just infatuated with us?" Sonic stepped out.

" Look we don't want to cause any harm okay? We just wanted to come and ask you guys-" Knuckles cut him off.

" EXACTLY WHAT ARE YOU 3 DOING WITH THE MASTER EMERALD!" Tails shook his head and Sonic sighed heavily. Amy stood up and dusted herself off.

" Look my names Amy Rose and she's Tikal Echidna. We're only here because some strange guy in black came and attaced us back in our world and jumped here. We have around 8 other friends-or had 8other friends that were captured along with us. They unfortunatley are no where to be found so it's just us 2 and then you 3 come along bothering us when in reality we would so appreciate it if you just left." Amy said a little fustrated.

" Wait..did your group include 2 guys?" Tails asked. Amy nodded.

"Yea another hedgehog and a fox with 4 Tails." she said.

"We saw them the day you guys left!" Amy and Tikal walked up to Tails.

" Whaddaya mean you saw them ?" Tikal asked.

" Well the hedgehog ran up to us asking if we had seen 4 hedgehog girls and 2 fox ones! We showed them the way that your friends were taken!" Tikal smiled.

" Hmph...you aren't as useless as your idiot friends..why is that..."she asked curiosly. Tails laughed at her joke but Amy knew she was serious. Sonic ignored the remark and Knuckles clenched his teeth together trying to hold himself steady. "Those two you met must have been Taylor and Jacob. They came along and we split up. They're really determined to find the girls...thats the only reason they wouldn't ask where we were." Tails looked down and thought.

" Well since we obviously must be nothing but wasted space we'll see you back at home Tails." Sonic announced.

" Sonic wait! we've gotta help them!"Tails protested.

"They said they didn't need our help so whats the difference?"He asked.

" Sonic I might have an idea as to who this kidnapper may be! I was studying some of eggmans past research and letters when I came across one that he sent to us that I'm guessing Knuckles never showed us."Tails glared at Knuckles.

" So I'm forgetfull NOT MY FAULT!" he yelled.

" Anyways the letter was recent. It said something about the ultimate...something about surpassing your power...something he discovered but the peices of smeared grape really took away the letter KNUCKLES." knuckles growled" Anyways there was one thing I read! It was about a Project...dow."

"Project dow?" Sonic asked

"I couldn't read the first part but I know the letter talked about a kidnapping."Tails said.

"Hmph..Eggman must have been pretty confident if he would mail us his plans." Sonic said.

"Come to think of it...it was mailed to someone else...not us. It was mailed to a Rouge the Bat." Knuckles froze.

"Uhh I DEFINETLY DID NOT STEAL HER MAIL!" Knuckles sad backing up.

"Wait a minuet." Amy shook her head" Who's this egg dude?"

"An arch nemisis of ours. He tries every way he can to bring us down but he's yet to suceed."Tails smiled. Tikal thougt for a while.

" Well guess that means we're travling with you guys until we can find our friends." She yawned. " C'mon youall do have houses don't you?" she asked.

" Yea but we never agreed to letting you travel with us." Sonic stated.

" Believe me blue boy" Tikal said while putting out the fire."You're gonna want us on your team."

" Why the hell should we trust you?" Knuckles asked.

" Because...there's a secret you guys are gonna wanna know about my emerald."

" **YOUR EMERALD**!" Knuckles screamed.

" Yes. MY emerald. So there. Now let's go I'm hungry." Tikal said while rubbing her stmoache.

" By the way. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, That's Knuckles Echidna and he's Miles Tails Prower. Around here we're known as the Sonic heroes. Famous helpers of all in need."Sonic boasted.

"Heroes huh? Well that's grand but I don't care. Tikal andI have more important things to worry about. Got that?" Amy retorted. Sonic didn't answer he wondered how these girls could be as cruel as they were. Worrying about that was for later. Now he was on a mission. To help them.

**OTAY! I'M DONE WITH CHAPPY 3 HOPE YOU LIKEY!**


	4. Time to go

Amy and Tikal followed them out the forest.It was silent for awhile. Sonic (at his own curiousity) tried to start a conversation. "So um...where exactly are you from anyways?"

"None of your business where were from!" Amy quickly snapped at him.

"All I did was ask where you were from!"

"And I told you, NONE-OF-YOUR-BUSSINESS. I do-not-LIKE-you. Just because were here with you doesn't make us friends. And im pretty sure that's what you were thinking. Tikal couldn't you just----"

"Shut up Amy, they seen Taylor and Jacob. I'm not all ups with the 'helping out' thing either but the sooner we find Taylor and Jacob, the sooner we find everyone and go home." Tikal explained. Amy folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "I guess... I still don't like Blueberry up there...helpful or no helpful..."

"You guys can stay with me if you want to. I have a extra room in the back that you can stay in..." Tails offered.

Tikal smiled. " Thats fine with me! I'd rather stay with you than dumb and dumbest up there."

Tikal seen Knuckles roll his hands into a fist.

"Dito for me too!" Amy happily replied.

When they got to Tails' house, Amy and Tikal ran inside. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails stood outside.

"Well I guess i'll see you guys later..." Tails yawned. "I'm gonna go back to sleep and hopefully those 2 do too."

"Ok then. See you later. Sorry if I kept you up too late." Sonic smiled.

"It's okay. At least I won't be alone tonight!" Tails started to walk inside.

"Bye!" Sonic waved.

"It's not fair. They criticise us more than they do him! HE'S JUST AS ANNOYING AS YOU ARE!"

"I don't directly agree on that wholestatement...but obviously they like him more than us... i'm going home...we'll get some info from them SOME how."

"I doubt it." Knuckles walked off.

Sonic stood there for awhile and thought about what was going on and what he had to do. He smiled as he thought about what may happen next and went inside his house.

The Next Day

It was early morning and the sun was shining without a kloud in the sky. Amy poked her head out the front door. She looked outside and seen how pretty it was outside. She poked her head back in. "C'mon the coast is clear!"

"Amy I don't want to..." Tikal moaned silently.

" Tikal come ooonn! It's our only chance!" Amy pleaded. She planned to escape out of Tails' house and try to find Taylor and Jacob herself. Tikal disagreed. She wanted to find them also but if it meant loosing the only logical and reasonable help then it was so not gonna happen.

"Amy it's so not gonna happen. Look i know you really want out of this stupid worldbut in order for that to happen we need all the help we can get.Even if it means tagging alongside the Sonic Weirdos." Tkal said eye's half open.

" It's Sonic heroes and like I said before. If you don't need our help then you can leave." A voice said from the window. Tikal didn't need to look over to see who was there. Amy's piko had already been out and now it was across the persons head.

"Next time you'll learn to not sneak up in this room like that blueberry." Amy said while dropping the piko. Sonic rubbed his head there would surely be a bump there afterwards. He opened one eye. tikal was out of bed and staring at him.

" I think he's dead" Tikal said while poking at him. He samcked her hand away.

"I came to tell you that we've decided to start searching today. You guy's might want to hurry up and meet us outside. We'll be leaving soon. Eggmans base is kind of far off from here."

" But your Sonic the hedgehog your faster than the speed of light! You can dodge a flying bullet you-" Amy started in a mocking voice.

" I get the point. Look the place is so far it takes even me at least 2 months to get to. You guys are just going to have to deal with that. And for goodness sakes speed up the process." he said while still rubbing his head but by the time he blinked the girls were directly below him outside.

" You comin or what?" Amy said annoyed. Sonic jumped down and joined them. knuckles and Tails were coming out of the house. They were also waiting on sonic. he sighed and smiled.

" Well i guess it's time to go."He joked.

" Ya think?" Amy snarled.

" Hey mister fast man. Think you can out run me?" Tikal asked.

" Think? I know I can." Sonic said.

Amy counted down " On your marks get set..."

**sorry for the short chapter. my lil cuz benji iz here and he keeps playing with me. I can't type much but there you are. LATERZ! tixi.**


	5. Ummmm

" Your gonna regret you'd ever challenged me to a race!" Sonic got ready to run. Tikal just yawned.

" So um...I guess...we should race from here to that rock over there..." Tikal pointed to a rock that wasn't so far away from where they were all standing. Sonic stopped and looked at her.

"What, are you SCARED?" Sonic asked.

Tikal just folded her arms. "I'm not scared. I just think it's mean to make babies cry..."

Sonic got angry in an instant. Amy noticed him ball his hands into fists. "Looks like he's already about to cry… and you haven't even won yet." Amy started to laugh. Tikal eventually joined in too. Knuckles instantly got angrified (angry) himself.

"DON'T YOU GUYS EVER QUIT! DON'T YOU HAVE A HEART OF ANY KIND!"

"DO YOU HAVE A BRAIN OF ANY SORT!" Tikal snapped back.

"Could you guys---" Tails started, but his voice drowned out as Tikal, Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles continued to fight. "Hey um..." he stopped again. Eventually, his adorable cute nature disappeared and he got frustrated with all of them. "ALL OF YOU SHUT -UP! If you guys want to find your friends SOOOOOOOOOOO bad wouldn't you be not arguing for awhile and come on! You guys fight like married people!" he started to walk off.

Amy looked over to Tikal who just rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't marry either of them even they WERE the last 2 guys in the galaxy." She started to follow behind Tails. Amy watched her and thought to herself for awhile. "Wouldn't that be sorta lonely?" She called out as she ran behind to catch up with Tikal.

"Sonic I hate you…." Knuckles growled.

"It's okay. I never knew you'd be dumb as you are now. I shoulda figured when you told me your name..." Sonic started to slowly wander on behind Tikal. Knuckles instantly got furious.

"WHATS WRONG WITH KNUCKLES! SONIC IS THE DUMBEST NAME **I'VE** EVER HEARD!"

" Not as bad as yours..." Sonic kept on walking. Knuckles having no choice followed also.

"WAIT A MINUET! WHATS SO WRONG WITH KNUCKLES! KNEECAPS IS WORSE!" Knuckles caught up and they all continued to walk.

Hours passed by and they were all tired. Sonic sat down and layed back on a rock. Everyone else sat down either with or around him.

"Man" Tails began "This is tiring...how much longer do we have to get there?"

"Let's just say a long time...(sigh) we've gotta find a faster way to travel."Sonic complained

"WellI think all of our dead weight i.e red boy is dragging us down..." Amy said.

"I AM NOT DEAD WEIGHT! I'M FASTER THAN YOU!"Knuckles screamed.

" Yea well you haven't really proved that now have you?" she said back. He sat there angry again and turned around.

"Look you guys don't you think it would be better if we held off the fighting for at least tonite?" Sonic moaned.

" I don't need some little bloo thing tellin me what to DO!" Amy yelled.

"I'm not telling you what to do I'm just suggesting that you SHUTUP!" Sonic yelled back

"Well lookie here. Maybe you should keep your suggestions to your self" she said. As the trio continued to argue Tikal walked away with Tails.

"So you said something about having an idea on how to get to eggmens place faster right?"Tails asked.

"Yea. You see i'm a princess-the princess of echidnas actually but the thing is I can fly and I'm pretty sure you can too. Now with our ideas of flight don't you think we can come up with a way to build some kind of plane or something that we can all ride in?" she asked already knowing he had something in mind.

" THE X TORNADO!" He exclaimed "I didn't even think of that! I have the remote with me! All I have to do is press this button and-" seconds later a huge plane whizzed over their heads. Tikal looked up. It was pretty big.

"Wow...nice..." Soon enough the other three ran over wanting to find out what was going on.

"Now why didnt **I** think of this before?" Knuckles asked himself.

"Ummm because maybe you dont THINK!" Sonic walked toward the airplane.

"M-maybe we should...umm...I..." Amy nervously said as she backed away from the plane.

"Awww! Amy! You can b scared now! Dont you wanna go save everyone!" Tikal asked her.

"Yea but..." Amy moaned and stepped back somemore.

"Whats up with her?" Sonic asked.

"Afraid of heights..." Tikal responded. She and the others walked off while Sonic went back to Amy.

"Hey...are you..scared?" He asked.

" WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE TO YOU!" she screamed. "I'm sorry I really don't like heights...at all..."

"well don't worry. you don't have to be scared. If anything happens I'll protect you." He smilled in an assuring way. Amy looked at him and felt herself blush. She looked down.

"uhhh...th-thanks..." she said.

" no problem." He began to blush also noticing that he was comforting her. he quickly widened the space between them."" SO uhhhhh I think we should be getting back now!"

"Yea!" she said still turning red. He ran off to where the others went and she held her chest as if something was wrong. Clearly she had now seen him differently. And she liked it but that was scaring her. He too felt a little different about the beautiful hedgehog. He shook his head to try and clear the thoughts of her away but it was no use. He would now have to be stuck with the thought of her in his mind..and oddly...he found it appealing also.


	6. There! AT LAST!

**SORRY ABOUT LACK UF UPDATES! My uncle jus passed and I've been doing alot with his boys 2 keep their minds offa it! And Tikal sorta dissapaered also im alone on this 4 awhile so bear with me ok? - OH! And thanks 4 your Reviews! - N-joy!**

* * *

"HEY R U COMING OR WHAT AMY?" Tikal shouted as Sonic walked past her. Its obviously obvious she didnt notice anything that had happened between Amy and Sonic.

"ummmmm...yea...im coming..." Amy slowly started to walk to the plane. Sonic sorta smiled to himself a little. Tikal smiled at Amy.

"Hey, dont worry! The quicker we get there,the faster we get home! Ok?" Tikal said reassuringly.

"Ok." Amy nodded feeling a little better.

"Were ready to go!" Tails called out sounding a little happier than before.

"Alright lets get going!' Sonic smiled and ran up to the plane.

"PLANE RIDE! WHOO HOO!" Knuckles ran up to the plane and struggled to pull himself up. He was so exicted that he fell inside on his head. He quickly shot up like nothing had nnnneeeeeevvvver happened. "IF WE HURRY WE CAN LEAVE THOSE TWO HERE!"

"Shut up Knuckles! Do you know how dumb you sound? Oh wait I forgot! You always sound like that." Sonic turned away laughing.

"HA HA very funny... you sound just as stupid with your crummy jokes and-and your lame punchlines and-------"

"Y'know Knuckles sometimes when people are jealous...they get crazy...please stop so your condition wont get worse."

"OH SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Knuckles folded his arms and turned away.

"How long does it take to get there? It's almost night time, and im ready 2 get home." Tikal said as she pulled Amy onto the plane.

"Not long! I'll be quick as ever!" Tails called as he pressed a few buttons on the plane and the plane started up. Amy jumped a little.

"Amy chill! It wont kill ya! If it does,illkill these 3 too." Tikal gave her a ressasuring look, Amy smiled. "OK! Just dont bury them by me ok?"

"PROMISE!"

Knuckles looked at them like they were crazy. Tails payed no mind. Sonic just kicked back.  
"Lets just go." Sonic replied.

"You got it!" Tails pressed somemore buttons and (FINALLY.) they were off. (AND GOING SOMEWHERE!)

* * *

A few minutes later...

* * *

"WHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THAT WAS SO COOL! LETS DO IT AGAIN!" Amy shouted as she hopped off the plane. 

"Told ya you'd be ok!" Tails smiled.

Tikal got out and looked at the base. (They had landed sorta far away so not 2 be noticed.) "So this is that whatchamait's little base?" Tikal looked around.

"YYYYEEEEEPP...Scared huh!" Knuckles teased.

"Nope...it actually looks kinda lame..." She walked a little closer. Knuckles watched her in anger. "Acutually, getting everyone will bea breeze..." Tikal smiled.

"Heh heh. Finally SOMEONE agrees with me..." Sonic smiled.

"No I dont...I just said it'd be easy...Amy?" Tikal quickly called.

"Yea?" Amy looked back.

"Let's go!" Tikal took off. Amy laughed and ran right behind.

"WAIT A SECOND! WAIT!" Sonic called out.

"IF WE HURRY we can leave them!" Knuckles turned around and was quickly pulled back.

"We gotta go after them!" Tails looked at Sonic.

"I know. C'mon!" Sonic ran off with Tails and Knuckles desprate 2 catch Amy and Tikal.


	7. Uh Oh

**I'm baaaaacckk! Tikally wally here! okay ummmm have fun reading!

* * *

**

Sonic and the others were only a few paces behind the girls. The base was only a couple of meters away now. Tikal and Amy stoped just a few feet away from it.

"What do we do now?"Amy asked. She was now sitting on a rock watching the the base carefully just in case they were attacked.

"We go in DUH." Knuckles teased.

"I bet you don't even don't know how 2 go in..." Amy replied back. Knuckles stood there 4 awhile he was gonna say something then he stopped. Amy laughed 2 herself. "DUH."

"We got 2 find a way in...someway..." Sonic looked around.

"Maybe if i flew up and got a closer look i could see..." Tails thought aloud.

"If you do that surley someone or something will spot you and shoot you down. Then we'll be uncovered and it will be the end of us and it will be alllll your fault." Amy said. Tikal looked around for a place that they could go into. She spotted 4 robots gaurding an entrance.

"Over there. We'll go in through that place.." She pointed it out.

"ummm do you not see the robots?" Knuckles asked.

"What are you scared of 4 little mecha craps? All we hafta do is kill em before they set of any alarm and we're home free." She said.

"Not exactly...you never know...there might be robots directly on the inside." Tails sighed.

" Well then we'll just take them head on now won't we?" Amy said while reaching for her Piko hammer.

"Whatever you say" Tails laughed.

"Alright..I'll go first." Sonic sped over to the entrance and flew through the first 2 robots. Amy went next and smashed the other 2 quickly. They stood beside the fallen mechas and waited for the others to come over. Amy looked at the door for a while and realized that there was no way to open it. Once Tikal and the rest appeared she spoke up.

"You guys there is absolutley no way to open this door...It looks like you Have to be on the inside to open it." She said doubtfully.

"Well thenI guess we'll just have to punch it through now won't we?" Tikal stepped back a few paces then Ran forward and threw a fist. The door rattled then fell to the ground. She smiled."That was fun"

"Yea but look whats coming." Sonic pointed over to the group of mechas that were now running at the team with full speed. Suddenly all over the place red lights were going off." So much for going udercover..."

"Guess we'll just have to fight our way through then." Tikal stood beside Amy the two ready for battle.

" Now you're speaking my language" Knuckles laughed while pounding his fists together. Tails was in the Air and ready for anything. They all ran forward---

* * *

**PAUSE!**

**lemme give you an idea of how this went... it looked like...ummmm...well lif you've ever seen xiaolin showdown then you'll know what i mean...In the beginning...the theme song I mean darnit!**

**PLAY!**

* * *

They all ran forward and began smashing the heads of robots in. Sonic dashed and went through each ones chest. Amy was whacking at their legs. Tikal blewone upafter another. Knuckles was puching the wires out of em and Tails used his wrench to smah through them. The battle didn't last to long. They were pretty easy foes to defeat.

"Is that all this eggman guy can do?" Amy asked. She was anxious to fight some more.

"No..I know he's planned more than just some little group of worthless robots...he's got more in store for us..." Sonic smirked.

"I didn't even know he knew we were here...oh well more fun for us." Knuckles said."Come on. we're wasting time just standing here. Lets go." he walked ahead of the pack.

"Someone seems like a leader today' tikal said.

"He gets this way whenever we're involved in a fight..." Tails claimed.

They kept walking alongand entered a dark hallway. Tikallet out a thickflame of fire frome her hand. The hallway was a little more bright. Just enough to see where they were going.

" How long is this place?" She asked.

"I don't know...we've never really been all the way into his base before...we've only seen it enough to know where it is..."Tails chuckled.

"Just great" Amy huffed." Now we really don't know what we're in for."

"Well" Sonic replied" I'm sure it isn't anything we can't-" Just then a load roar erupted from behind them. They turned around to meet a ferocious monster...It's horns were huge but it had only one eye. It couldn't walk but had huge claws for hands and a pair of really ripped up bat wings.

" This is wonderful..." Tikal frowned. "Reaaaaaallly wonderful..."

* * *

**Hope you liked! well I'll stop here for now! LEAVE COMMENTS!Thank you.**


End file.
